powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Soundtracks
Action Deluxe: Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Full Line-Up is the original 1975 LP album of vocal tracks produced for Gorenger. 'Track Listing' # # # # # # # # # # # # Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Music Collection is the first remastered version of the original soundtrack. 'Track Listing' #Susume! Gorenger (TV Size SE Mix) # # # # # # # #Tobe! Variblune (Instrumental) # # #Susume! Gorenger (Instrumental) # #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (TV Size) #Susume! Gorenger (TV Size) # # # # # # # # # # #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (Instrumental) # #Mi yo!! Gorenger (TV Size) 'Re-release' On 3/27/2004, a reprint was released as part of ANIMEX 1200 under catalog number COCC-72037. Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Complete Song Collection is a compilation of vocal and karaoke tracks released as part of the Super Sentai Complete Song Collection series that spanned from Gorenger to Kakuranger. 'Track Listing' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Susume! Gorenger (Original Karaoke) #Tobe! Variblune (Original Karaoke) #Nazonazo no Midorenger (Original Karaoke) #Hana no Momorenger (Original Karaoke) #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (Original Karaoke) #Akuma no Kurojūjigun (Original Karaoke) #Gorenger Storm (Original Karaoke) #Gorenger ga Yatte Kuru (Original Karaoke) #Varidreen no Uta (Original Karaoke) #Mi yo!! Gorenger (Original Karaoke) Himitsu Sentai Gorenger Original Soundtrack is a new digital remastering of the original Gorenger soundtrack. 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #Susume! Gorenger (TV Size SE Mix) #M-34 Subtitle T6 (Kurojūjigun no Shinkō) #M-27C (Kurojūjigun no Shinkō) #M-6 (Kurojūjigun no Shinkō) #M-4 (Himitsu Sentai Kessei) #M-1 (Himitsu Sentai Kessei) #M-3 (Chase! Gorenger Machine) #M-7 (Chase! Gorenger Machine) #M-16 (Snack Gon) #M-33 (Snack Gon) #M-27A (Kokusai Himitsu Bōei Kikō Eagle) #M-8-2 (Kokusai Himitsu Bōei Kikō Eagle) #M-26 (Kokusai Himitsu Bōei Kikō Eagle) #M-9 (Kokusai Himitsu Bōei Kikō Eagle) #M-5-2 (Mō Shingeki! Kurojūjigun) #M-19-2 (Mō Shingeki! Kurojūjigun) #M-23-2 (Mō Shingeki! Kurojūjigun) #M-34 Eyecatch T2 #Variblune Shutsudō #Tobe! Variblune (Instrumental) #M-14 (Midori no Sakusen Keikaku) #M-27B (Midori no Sakusen Keikaku) #M-14B (Midori no Sakusen Keikaku) #M-12 (Kiiroi Spy Sen) #M-8-1 (Kiiroi Spy Sen) #Momoiro no Yasuragi #Aoki Kodoku no Kage #Susume Gorenger Machine (Instrumental) #M-25 (Goshiki no Kagebōshi) #M-30 (Goshiki no Kagebōshi) #M-36A (Kuroi Chōsenjō) #M-5-1 (Kuroi Chōsenjō) #M-19-1 (Kuroi Chōsenjō) #M-36B (Kuroi Chōsenjō) #Akuma no Kurojūjigun (Instrumental) #M-31A (Kuro Jūjigun no Toride) #M-28 (Kuro Jūjigun no Toride) #Gorenger Storm (Instrumental) #M-20 (Zolder Shūrai) #M-22 (Zolder Shūrai) #M-23-1 (Kuroi Hōimō) #M-24 (Kuroi Hōimō) #M-21 (Kuroi Hōimō) #Gonin Sorotte, Gorenger I (「Kikaider 01 M-12」) #Susume! Gorenger (Instrumental) #IIM-10 (Makkana Dai Shōri) #IIM-10-2 (Makkana Dai Shōri) #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (TV Size) #Nazonazo no Midorenger (Instrumental) #Aoi Sora Kara Aorenger (Instrumental) #Hana no Momorenger (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Susume! Gorenger (TV Size) #IIM-11 (Daishōgun Chakunin) #M-31B (Daishōgun Chakunin) #IIM-2-3 (Daishōgun Chakunin) #IIM-4 (Makkana Dai Shōri) #IIM-7-2 (Makkana Dai Shōri) #IIM-2 (Makkana Dai Shōri) #IIM-14 (Makkana Dai Shōri) #IIIM-7 (Aratanaru Tsubasa, Varidreen) #IIM-3 (Aratanaru Tsubasa, Varidreen) #IIM-4-2 (Aratanaru Tsubasa, Varidreen) #IIIM-8-2 (Aratanaru Tsubasa, Varidreen) #Varidreen no Uta (Instrumental) #IIM-5 (Go! Sentō Kaishi) #IIM-2-2 (Go! Sentō Kaishi) #IIM-7 (Go! Sentō Kaishi) #IIIM-1-3 (Sekai o Mamore! Gorenger!!) #IIIM-2-1 (Sekai o Mamore! Gorenger!!) #IIIM-1-2 (Sekai o Mamore! Gorenger!!) #IIM-12 (Aoi Kimitsu) #IIM-8 (Aoi Kimitsu) #IIM-9-2 (Aoi Kimitsu) #IIM-6-2 (Aoi Kimitsu) #IIM-13 (Aoi Kimitsu) #IIIM-11 (Kurojūji Nindan no An'yaku) #IIIM-10 (Kurojūji Nindan no An'yaku) #IIIM-15 (Kurojūji Nindan no An'yaku) #IIIM-9 (Kurojūji Nindan no An'yaku) #IIIM-4 (Gekitotsu! Kamen Kaijin VS Gorenger) #IIIM-3 (Gekitotsu! Kamen Kaijin VS Gorenger) #IIIM-6 (Gekitotsu! Kamen Kaijin VS Gorenger) #Gorenger ga Yatte Kuru (Instrumental) #IIIM-1-1 (Goshiki no Gaisen) #IIIM-23’ (Goshiki no Gaisen) #IIIM-2-2 (Goshiki no Gaisen) #Attack Collection (IIIM-24,IIIM-24’T2,IIIM-25T2,IIIM-27 Retake,IIIM-27’T2,IIIM-28T2,IIIM-28’,IIIM-26T2,IIIM-26’) #IIIM-15’ (Aka no Tansaiki) #IIIM-17-1 (Aka no Tansaiki) #IIIM-15 tp only (Aka no Tansaiki) #IIIM-19 (Aka no Tansaiki) #IIIM-8-1 (Aka no Tansaiki) #IIIM-14-2 (Ankoku no Keisan) #IIIM-18 (Ankoku no Keisan) #IIIM-20 (Ankoku no Keisan) #IIIM-21’ (Ankoku no Keisan) #IIIM-20” (Ankoku no Keisan) #IIIM-22 (Ankoku no Keisan) #IIIM-12 (Kurojūji Shiro Fujō) #IIIM-21 (Kurojūji Shiro Fujō) #IIM-8-2 (Kurojūji Shiro Fujō) #M-29 (Kurojūji Shiro Fujō) #IIM-9 (Kurojūji Shiro Fujō) #IIM-1 (Tokkō Dai Sakusen) #IIIM-5 (Tokkō Dai Sakusen) #IIM-6 (Tokkō Dai Sakusen) #IIIM-13 (Kurojūji Sōtō no Himitsu) #IIIM-16 (Kurojūji Sōtō no Himitsu) #IIIM-17T2 (Kurojūji Sōtō no Himitsu) #IIIM-14 (Kurojūji Sōtō no Himitsu) #Gonin Sorotte, Gorenger II #Himitsu Sentai Gorenger (Instrumental) #IIIM-23 (Towa ni Kagayake Itsutsu Hoshi) #M-13 (Towa ni Kagayake Itsutsu Hoshi) #Mi yo!! Gorenger (TV Size) #M-7 Drumroll (Drumroll Collection) #M-8 Drumroll (Drumroll Collection) #M-10 Drumroll (Drumroll Collection) #M-9 Drumroll (Drumroll Collection) #Gorenger Ekaki Uta (Instrumental) #Oidon Ōkui Kirenger (Instrumental) #Akai Chikara Da Akaranger (Instrumental) Category:Soundtrack